Moving with the Wind JohnxReader
by PhasicDreamer
Summary: Reader rescues John from getting hit by a car in turn putting her in coma. Art belongs to me. Rated T just to be safe. x Reader. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Reader rescues John from getting hit by a car in turn putting her in coma.**

_First x Reader fanfic so please be nice.  
_  
*RING!*

You groaned as you cracked your eyes open slightly, the light and noise of the outside having disturbed your rest. You must have fallen asleep again. What a shame, you were having a really nice dream too. You wait till the bell had finally silenced before sighing, releasing a huff of breath you didn't know you were holding, as you stand groggily from your seat next to the class room door, still rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you step aside slightly to let the hoard of exhausted teenagers past on their way out of class.

Giving off a tired yawn you reach for you bag from it's position on the back of your chair, your back popping loudly in tension releasing cracks. You straighten yourself with a pleased grin, your (f/c) book bag resting snugly against your back.

" Finally! I thought this school day would never end!" You say with a light laugh before turning and heading for the door.

The halls were still crowded, teens of both troll and human origin talking eagerly about their plans for the weekend while moving ever so slowly toward the exit. Your smile widened at the unspoken challenge that the packed hall presented. With as much grace as your human body would allow you wormed your way through the maze of people, getting the occasional glare from trolls and humans you bumped along the way.

When you had finally managed to force your way out of the building, your breathing slightly ragged, the parking lot had already begun filling out, teachers and students alike eager to leave. But instead of moving with the rest of your fellow classmates you remained by the school's entrance, waving every so often to people you knew as they passed.

The sun had barley reached it's mid day approach, the thin cloud coverage doing little to protect you from it's searing heat. Not that you minded, you enjoyed the way the warmth lapped at you face, warming your entire body with it's golden rays. It's a much needed break from the cold front that seemed to linger in the city for the past few days. It was the beginning of March and therefore Spring, luckily one of you more favorite seasons.

But you had to admit it was getting kinda hot.

Stepping into the shade the towering building provided you wiggled your way out of your (f/c) jacket securely tying the piece of clothing around your waist. The only reason you wore the blasted thing was because you thought it'd be chilly today. Good thing you decided to wear your yellow tank top today. And with your grey skinny jeans adorning your waist you couldn't help but think you looked like a female version of Ellie from Left 4 Dead.

"[NAME]!"

You had no time to react when a sudden weight wormed it's way around your shoulders, the extra weight effectively knocking you down onto the school's stairs. You looked down into bright green eyes hidden behind think rimmed circle glasses as the owner of such unique irises smiled a big dorky grin that practically shouted happiness,

"[Name]! It's been forever since we saw you!"

You laughed, returning the bone crushing embrace before ruffling the girl's hair with a wide grin,

"Jade! I saw you not even an hour ago! We have like, half of our classes together!"

Said girl giggled at the affection she was receiving from her friend before answering in a child like voice. " I know but I really miss you, you know! Class gets really boring when you're not there to make stupid puns about the teacher."

You gasped in fake hurt before raising your hand to your forehead as you pretended to faint, " B-but Jadey! I thought you liked my puns? I'm hurt Jadey, I really am. In fact I don't think we can be friends anymore!"

" Oh shut it you!"

Jade said between fits of giggles as she stuffed your jacket sleeve in your face, muffling your own laughter. Your little nerd wrestling was cut short as two other teens rounded the school corner, casually walking toward them, much unlike your ebony haired friend. You waved them over from your defeated position underneath Jade.

" Dave, Rose! We're over here! I may need a little help though! I believe I've been captured by this ferocious werewolf!"

As if to prove your statement Jade gave what she believed to be a lethal growl. You yell in mock terror the action resulting Jade to double over laughing. Gently you push the giggling girl off of you before lifting yourself up on your elbows to smile up at your blonde friends, who were hovering above you having watched the entire scene, with their own smiles present.

Dave inclined himself slightly, the railing behind him keeping him balanced, hands stuffed into his front pants pockets and back pack slung lazily over his shoulder. His shades ever present on his face. Though his face remained neutral with only a hint of a smirk as he raised his hand in a simple greeting,

"Yo [Name], how's it going?"

Rose, much unlike her ever so chill cousin, stood up straight, her shoulders squared back and arms hugging her books close to her chest. Why she didn't just get a book bag you'd never know. A gentle smile stretched over her black lips as she too, greeted me.

" Hello [Name]. So I assumed you managed to get out of the school unharmed this time?"

You couldn't help but grimace at the memory before laughing shyly, your hand rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly,

" Hehe, yeah. I do **NOT **want to live through that again."

Dave chuckled under his breath, his mouth quirking up into what you assumed to be a teasing smirk, " I remember that. It took you what? A week to get all those shoe prints out of your clothes? That and a shit ton of detergent. Not to mention all those shoes shaped bruises you had for like over a month."

You started to laugh silently, reminiscing over all the money you had to spend for laundry soap, when Dave continued,

" And let's not forget how Egbert went bat shit crazy just to make sure you were okay. You should have seen his face when he saw all those bruises. He looked as if he might have passed out right then and there. I'm surprised he didn't pull a Snow White smooching move on you just to make you feel better."

You could feel your face heating up, your embarrassment getting the best of you, " Dave you dick!" You shout as you began punching his arm lightly, joining in their merriment.

" Okay, okay! I give! I give!" Dave said between punches, his hands raising in mock surrender. You smirk at your victory, a blush still lightly dusting your cheeks.

Suddenly it occurred to you that the boy in question was no where to be found among their little group. " Hey where's John?" You direct your question toward Jade, seeing how she had John last period. Jade simply shrugged,

" Sorry [Name] but, I haven't seen him since he ran off to grab something from his locker."

You nod in response, your smile hiding the worry that occupied your mind. You shook it off though, he was only at his locker. He'd be fine.

A light beeping sound snapped from your thoughts, your arm already coming up to meet your eyes. Your watch beeped a few more times before going silent once again signalling it was now four o' clock. Wow time sure does fly when you're with friends. Your mom was going to kill you.

" Guys, we gotta get going or we'll never get back home in time." You gulped, not wanting to face you guardian's worried furry. Dave, Rose and Jade had similar looks. " Well then, I believe we must be on our way. It is a long walk seeing how none of use own vehicles." Rose said turning around to leave. She had a point but that uncertain feeling still gnawed at your insides.

" What about John?" Jade's worried voice asked what had been on both your minds. Dave was the one that answered, " Egderp we'll be fine. He's a big boy. Besides I'm sure he'll catch up with us in no time. Shit he may already be ahead of us. For a nerd he sure can run."

Your mind eased slightly at Dave's words but it was getting hard to ignore the aching feeling in your stomach.

You and the gang had begun walking a few minutes later, cars, buildings and people passing you by as you made your way down town. John was still no where to be found.

You continued to laugh and joke with the others, even participate in one of Dave's 'sick' raps, whenever your attention was needed but every time they began talking among themselves your (e/c) eyes wandered the streets in search of that flash of blue and dorky grin which you've grown to adore.

Rose being the more insightful of the five noticed your distress and decided to comment on it, " [Name]? Are you all right? You seem concerned."

The question had drawn the attention of your two other companions causing them to look toward you, effectively stopping your entire group. You looked away from their questioning stares opting instead to look at the dirt that occupied your shoes. Man were they fascinating. Your hand began to absent rub at your other arm, another nervous habit.

" It's nothing Rose, really. Just wondering what's taking John so long." You say, your back turned to them so they couldn't see the blush that dusted your cheeks. Of course it was all a failed attempt, Rose saw right through it.

" Is that so?..." You notice the accusing tone in her voice immediately. You knew where this was going, having been in the exact same position before. It was interrogation time.

" Or is it the linger feelings you have for our friend that has caused you to worry so?"

Oh she was good. No wonder she wanted to be a therapist. But even so you denied it, the ever growing blush becoming more prominent. Damn your stubborn nature.

" No that's not it at all! He's my friend and it's only natural I worry for his safety."

You mentally wipe the sweat from your brow, _One question down. That wasn't so bad. _But the lavender eyed goth had yet to finish with her interrogation. Terezi sure would get a kick out of this.

" Is that all it is? Friendly concern?" The flower named girl asked, her voice taking on a questioning tone. Your brow raises in confusion. Just where was she going with this? " Yes that's it." You repeat a hint of suspicion lining your voice. You were surprised when her face turned upward in a satisfied grin. To be honest you were kinda freaked out.

" What? What are you looking at?" You ask slowly inching away.

" You're lying."

It wasn't the fact that she had said it that surprised you, it was the fact that she sounded so confident with saying it. As if she knew she was right. But still your stubborn head refused to accept it.

" W-what do you mean?"

Rose's intimidating act turned soft along with her eyes, giving her a more sister like feel. Well you already considered her one anyway but that was besides the point.

" You harbor feelings for him, don't you. I can see it in your eyes."

You continued to stare blankly at her, your mind slowing down to try and process what she had said. Sure Rose had a complicated vocabulary but you knew when someone was accusing you of being in love. But with _him. _John Egbert, Skaia High's most notorious prankster and biggest most adorable nerd not to mention captain of the track team? Sure you might have had a _small _crush on him since you were kids but that didn't mean you loved him.

Sure you loved things about him like his spiky black hair that seemed to bounce back into place perfectly no matter how many times you playfully ruffled it or his striking oceanic blue eyes that always managed to make your knees go weak, hell you even found his buck teeth attractive and can't remember how many times you drifted into a day dream about how it would feel like to have those smiling lips on your own- Okay so maybe you had a little bit more then a crush on the boy but that didn't mean anything.

Did it? No, no it didn't.

Yeah you've been friends with the buck tooth cutie since you were kids, having moved next door to him at the age of five, you can't remember a time when you weren't hanging out and having fun. Pulling goofy pranks, laughing, telling stupid jokes and generally being the kids you knew you were at heart.

And you have to admit if it weren't for him and his tendency to be an amazing friend and human being you'd still be playing video games locked in your room instead of hanging out with such loyal friends. But that was it, that's where the relationship stopped. Just friends. Sure you'd love to be more than that but he probably still thought of you as his best friend and neighbor and you refused to mess with that. If keeping John as a best friend meant hiding your feelings then so be it, even if it hurt sometimes.

Okay so maybe it hurt all the time.

And you were content with that. Yep, no problem here. No sirree!... Is this what is feels like to be in denial?

As if to answer your question, Dave piped up from behind Rose, " I think she may be in denial. God the irony is priceless! What with John lik- mmph!" Jade clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything further. She gave him a harsh look before removing her hand and speaking, this time to you,

" He does have a point [Name]. It's obvious you like him. Everyone can see it."

You feel your entire body tense as her words wrapped their way around your head. _If it was that obvious then did that mean John knew too? If so why didn't he say anything? Surely he isn't that dense. _Your heart dropped as you came to a conclusion, _Unless he doesn't like you that way and wanted to spare you feelings. _

Your heart seemed to have sank to your toes by that point but, there was that small sliver of hope that said you were just over reacting, that he was that oblivious. And it was thanks to that small bit of hope that you were able to straighten your shoulders and turn to meet their eyes once more, smiling a soft, almost broken smile.

" John thinks of me as just a friend okay? And I'm fine with that as long as I can keep being by his side. Now can we please just head home? I don't want to get into even more trouble with my mom."

You give a silent laugh as you turned to walk away, hoping to glob they believed you. They didn't, anyone could have seen through your act. Jade was the first to react, her hand slowly reacting for your shoulder,

" [Nam-[NAME]!"

An all to familiar voice stopped the green eyed girl causing all of you to turn to the owner of the voice. Your grin almost split your face as you recognized who was running down the street toward you.

John's breathing was sharp and short, his body looking drained and tired as if he had been running for awhile. His ebony colored hair looked even more disheveled, if that was even possible, as it fought against the on coming wind. His sky like eyes reflected relief, probably for having caught up to his friends in time. But what you found even more curious was the small rectangle box he held in his hands as he ran.

You raised your eyes up to meet his as he called over to you, his other hand waving at you, " Hey [Name]! Guys wait up!"

Your grin grew as you raised your hand to wave back, " Hey Johnny! Took ya-!" You pause, your hand dropping ever so slightly as you stared at the scene in complete and utter horror. John continued to run towards you, a large dorky smile adorning his face and his attention no where but his friends who were currently on the other side of the street.

He didn't see the red sports car that was driving straight toward him, the driver a young looking man in a expensive looking suit, to busy on his phone to notice where he was going. You may not have been the smartest person in the world but you knew, by the way he slowed down, exhaustion finally creeping up on him, that John wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Rose was the most insightful of the five but your feet had already begun propelling you forward, your bag slipping from your shoulders and onto the ground with a loud _clang _before she even noticed what was happening.

You ignored the desperate pleas from your friends, their voices mute to your ears as you struggled to push your feet to go faster. All that mattered was that you got to him. You had to get to him.

_You had to..._

John seemed confused as to why you had begun sprinting towards him, seeming just to race for his open arms, not that he minded but what really got him worried and mind reeling were the tears streaming from your (e/c) eyes. You never cried, never showed any weakness that worried your loved ones, you hated to make them worry.

And then it all clicked. The street. The yelling. The honking. Her.

Everything seemed to slow to a near halt as your hands made contact with his chest, pushing as hard as you could to get him to move. He did. Falling onto his back, _safely _on the concrete sidewalk John watched with horror stricken eyes.

You both knew you couldn't get away in time.

_Click._

Time sped up as you were slammed against the metal hood and thrown several feet away. You landed with as much grace as a rag doll, your back making contact with the hot pavement first before the extra momentum carried you a little ways. At first you felt nothing, the pain seeming to disappear completely, then it all came rushing back, crashing against you much like the car had.

Your back lifted off the pavement as white hot pain surged through your body, your throat ripping into a horrid shriek. Your throat soon became raw as you screamed, the mere force shredding at your vocal cords.

And then the world began to blur, the colors and sounds of panicked people dripping together. The last thing you say was John's shaking form rushing toward your fallen body, his eyes ocean like eyes swimming with un known emotions, your friends not to far behind.

Then everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Enjoy.

The room was silent, no sound or color penetrating the sterile white walls save for the occasional beep of machinery and quiet, steady breathing. The busy noise of the outside world all but seemed muted in this room, at this moment everyday and it has been for a while now.

Five agonizingly long months to be exact.

Five extremely silent months.

Five months since the accident and it was all his fault.

_(Flashback because those are cool)_

_The impact from the car had sent you flying, your body being thrown through the air like a rag doll before landing on the dark pavement with a sickening crunch. You were knocked unconscious soon after the impact, the pain being to much and the scream taking whatever strength you had left._

_You had a __fractured skull, a broken arm and a few broken ribs. It had taken the ambulance exactly one minute and forty-two seconds to respond, John remembering every detail of every second in the highest of definition. The screaming, the car horns, the sobs from his closest friends, the blood._

_God there was so much __blood._

_The ride to the hospital was loud and __hectic to say the least, the refusal of the ambulance to let them ride resulting in Dave calling his Bro to pick them up and take them. Bro did it without a moment's hesitation. Not only had you grown close to your friends but also their relatives as well._

_The four discombobulated teens piled into Bro's small gray sedan (obviously he owned it for __ironic reasons, whatever the fuck that means), Dave opting to sit in the front with Bro while John became squished between the two bickering females, a sobbing Jade on his left, Rose his right._

_John wasn't quite sure what they were __arguing about, not having heard them fight among themselves to such an extent before but, he was sure it had something to do with the crimson liquid that coated Rose's hands and spotted her shirt from where she had attempted to stop the bleeding coming from the split in your forehead._

_John could still remember the __dying urge to throw up at the putrid odor that radiated from Rose, the thick scent of blood and iron flooding John's nose. _

_Your blood. _

_That didn't exactly help his desire to puke._

_The two Strider brothers remained oddly quiet through out the entire ride, Dave only speaking to give Bro __directions. John knew he was trying to be strong, to keep up that patent Strider cool but, deep down Dave was freaking the fuck out. You were very close to him, to all of your friends and if something were to happen to you, well the cool kid worried for how the rest of them would handle it._

_Especially his best bro, John._

_Speaking of the boy, John was still in shock from what had just happened, the events playing over and over in his head like a broken __record you so desperately wanted to throw away but couldn't bring yourself to do it for memorable reasons. He hadn't even realized he'd been silently crying the entire time and no one wanted to point it out, seeing how the two younger blondes were on the verge of crying themselves._

_They arrived five minutes later, Bro having pushed the __speed limit a tad bit bur to everyone present it was the longest five minutes any of them had every experienced. Tumbling from the vehicle, the four teens raced inside the building, Bro who had left to park the car not far behind._

_John was the first one to __reach the double glass doors, throwing them open in his blind haste startling a few of the hospital staff and visitors. They were immediately stopped in their frantic search by a __nurse __who then directed them to the waiting room and threatened they remain quiet or risk being thrown out of the building._

_John had opened his mouth to argue with the woman when Rose grabbed his shoulder, her blood covered hands staining his white ghost slime shirt, his words dying in his throat._

_Hours passed as the group of five worried people leaked into a whole community of supportive friends, Jade having called everyone you knew to tell them the bad news. Of course everyone was standing in the waiting room a second later. Hell even the trolls had come to lend their support. It didn't surprise anyone that so many people had shown up, you were very much loved by everyone and they all worried and cared for you, just like you had done for them many times before._

_John could still remember how all the tension seemed to simply vanish when the __doctor entered about six hours later, clip board in hand and medical attire still splotched with patches of red. _

_John was scared to ask where, or who, it came from._

_He introduced himself as the head doctor and went on to explain how extremely lucky you were to be alive. You had lost an extremely large amount of blood from the wound in your head and you were lucky that none of your lungs were punctured in the accident._

_The entire __room let out a collective sigh of relief at the news. Rose, who by now had managed to wash most of the blood from her hands with the help of Kanaya, was the first to ask if they were aloud to see you yet._

_The __doctor frowned at that, the stress lines in his forehead becoming clearly visible as he spoke in the voice doctors were trained to use when delivering bad news,_

_" I'm afraid I can't allow that. You see, you friend has fallen into a coma. I'm sorry."_

_He said that due to the place of injury there was a good chance you'd still remember everything, the wound being at the front, not the back of your head. But that was if you woke up at all._

_John had wanted to yell at the doctor, accuse him of not doing his job better, for not fixing you back up to perfection. But most of all he wanted to yell at himself for letting it happen to begin with._

_Not that it would've mattered, Karkat and Dave ended up yelling at the man for him._

_Everything seemed to have stopped for John from that point on. Everything he did he seemed to do it for you, where ever he went it was always directly connected to you. Even when he spoke it was always about you. It had gotten to the point where their friends had forbid him from going to see you alone at the hospital._

_Of course he'd ignore them, sometimes even become angry with them for suggesting such a thing though he always apologize later knowing they were only worried for him. But he refused to leave your side, not after what had happened. Because he knew deep down, no matter how many times his friends told him otherwise, it was all his fault._

_That was five months ago and asleep you remained._

_(End of Flashback)_

John had grown used to this, routine that you and him seemed to have fallen into, an unspoken schedule that remained on repeat.

John would come to your hospital room everyday after school, occasionally accompanied by one of your friends, sometimes in small groups even. But as time wore on John couldn't help but notice those numbers dwindle.

Everyday John would stop by for a visit, his name becoming a daily appearance in the hospital's visitor log. It was to the point to where even the doctors began to notice, some even going as far as to worry about his health. Of course John would wave them off and tell them he was fine with a witty joke or remark. Everyone would laugh and things would go back to normal but the doctors would still make it a point to ask him how he was doing during his daily visits.

Everyday John would show up at your hospital room door, a bouquet of the prettiest picked (f/f) clutched tightly in hand. His stops at the flower shop just down the street from the hospital had become almost as daily as his visit to said hospital. John had even begun to make friends with the older folk that worked there, a kind, tired looking woman that oddly resembled his Nana. The thought made John's stomach squeeze painfully when ever he thought about it.

Everyday he'd spend by your side, holding your good hand in his as he rambled on and on about his day and what he'd done in school or what new Nick Cage movies were coming out and how when you wake up he was going to make you sit down and watch them all with him. He'd always ended choking up on that last line, partly because he felt as if he was asking you out on a date and partly because of the little voice in the back of his head whispering things like,

_' It's useless, she's not waking up and you're to blame.'_

For the most part he managed to ignore the voice and carry on with his day, wearing that fake smile he always forced himself to wear as to not worry anyone. For the most part it worked.

_For the most part._

And everyday he would remain by your side, far past visiting hours and long into the night before finally being dragged out by the hospital night staff just to go home and repeat the cycle the next day.

Every single _fucking _day but the results remained the same. You still refused to wake up despite John's attempts.

It was a never ending cycle of pain, mostly on John's side but, he was content. Not happy, he didn't think he'd be able to really feel that emotion again until he heard your light, heartwarming laugh that always sent his heart racing and saw that childish glint in your eyes when ever you'd just pulled off a successful prank, mostly on Dave cause messing with him always earned the best reactions, or made a stupid joke that everyone thought was just completely awful but you laughed as if you'd struck comedy gold.

No, he wasn't happy, only content.

John stood in the door in the doorway to your hospital room on a specifically cold Saturday afternoon, a bundle of somewhat fresh (f/f) in one hand as he leaned on the doorway with the other, sky like eyes watching your sleeping form, lingering for a few seconds on the steady rise and fall of your chest. Finally after about five minutes of standing there like a blubbering moron he managed to work up enough nerve to make his way across the room, avoiding all the complicated wiring that spilled from the many machines you were currently hooked up to, and to your bed side.

Seeing you lying there, cold and lifeless, many different colored tubes and wires attached to your way too pale skin made his stomach turn in the most unpleasant way possible. Not that you weren't as stunningly beautiful as ever. It was funny really, even after all this time you still managed to send the heir's mind reeling and heart racing.

Gently setting the flowers on your bedside table he took his usual place in the chair beside you. He moved to remove his dark blue jacket, deciding the light blue sweater underneath was good enough, and draped the clothing across your chest. You always seemed too cold for his liking.

Careful as to not wake you, not that it would, he placed his hand a top your, intertwining your fingers. As if to confirm his earlier suspicion your skin was ice against his warm one. He quickly covered your hands with his in an attempt to warm them.

He moved to speak, to start the normal one sided conversations that transpired between the two of you but, he couldn't. He felt as if by speaking he would break the calm tranquility that blanketed the room. So he remained quiet, content on watching your steady breathing.

Your hair was fanned across the pillows, creating a tangled halo around you head. John found this both fitting and slightly disturbing. The first because you were an angel, you were his angel. Or his _guardian angel _as Jade would put it. But also disturbing because for someone to become a real angel they'd have to be d-.

John _really _didn't want to finish that sentence.

A few rogue strands framed your faint face, some even falling to cover your eyes. John untangled one of his hands from yours and reached to to wipe the bothersome strands away. He immediately regretted it.

There, pink against your already white skin was a rough jagged scar located just beneath your hair line. Though it could easily be concealed by your bangs the buck toothed boy found himself wishing that they had left the bandages on. Not because it made you look any less prefect, John didn't think that logically or physically possible, but because of the reminder it served.

A reminder that would be with you for the rest of your life. A reminder of how John had failed to protect you. You, the one person he would do anything for had instead been hurt by the very person who swore to protect you. John felt utterly and completely useless ever since you had pushed him out of the way. It was supposed to be the other way around, he was the one who was supposed to protect you and he had failed.

You had never been a very cautious person, instead being the type to throw that aside in favor of fun and adventure but, you'd never willingly put yourself in harms way before.

And for what? To save him.

He should be the one on that bed not you. But that thought only made him sigh. No, he didn't want to put you through what he's been through the past few months. He was sure you'd have an heart attack if he, or any other of your friends ended back down on a hospital bed.

Maybe, maybe if he'd been faster, saw the car coming and stopped instead of running across a busy street like a bloody idiot. Maybe if he had reacted faster he could have grabbed you and pulled you with him, away from harm. A hundred different scenarios played in his head but no matter what it all linked back to him not having done anything but watched.

Watched as the love of his life was nearly shattered by a car hood right before his eyes. Hell, he never even got the chance to tell you how he really felt.

He didn't really know what happened to the driver, the prick having drove off as soon as you hit the road but, frankly he didn't care. But really that was complete bullshit, John had really wanted to track the asshole down and tear him to shreds, much like many of your friends had wanted to, troll and human, male and female alike. But he decided against it, much rather wanting to spend his time by your side.

But he's pretty sure that Kanaya managed to find and 'talk' with the guy.

Though you guys didn't get the chance to hang out with them often you knew the trolls still cared and had your back. Though most of them had a hard time showing it (*cough* Karkat *cough).

In his daze like state John failed to realize his hand had fallen back down to his side as he began drawing random, soothing circles on the back of your hand with his thumb. He faintly remembered his father doing something similar for him when he got sick as a child. He hoped that maybe it'd help you get better too.

He didn't know how long he sat there, etching complex patterns and swirls into your skin in a comfortable silence. It was days like this that he loved but hated the most. Though he loved the playful pranks and jokes the two of you would always pull and the absolute chaos you two could cause if you so wished, he also enjoyed the quiet alone time you'd have together when ever you'd manage to get away from your overly large group of friends.

Though how ever fleeting it seemed to be he could still remember those calm summer afternoons that you'd both reserve just for each other. When ever the weather was perfect, not to hot and not to cold you'd both pack a nice picnic and hike up to your favorite hillside. Though the hike was hard work on some days the view was always worth it.

The hillside was located just on the edge of town, over looking the city so every thing seemed so far away. Even their problems seemed to melt away into the landscape. He cherished the time he had with his friends, that much was certain but, John was more than happy to spend some alone time with you, his best friend since forever.

John wasn't quite sure when you had become more than that to him but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had always liked you as more than a friend should, he was just too stubborn to admit it. Of course Rose and the others knew from the beginning that the friendship would grow to be so much more, they were only surprised it had taken as long as it did. He would have told you sooner, he should have told you sooner.

If he did none of this would have happened. It was all his fault, it would always be his fault.

If only he wasn't such a gog damn coward, if only he had the courage to tell you how he felt. Not that it would have mattered. You've been friends for so long that he wasn't sure you'd feel the same way. He was sure you'd only ever considered him as a friend, your best bro. No more, no less. No matter how many times his friends told him that he was wrong, that you did in fact share his affection he knew that they were lying to protect his feelings.

I'm mean who'd ever like him that way anyway? Buck toothed beaver boy, at least that's what the bullies at his old school used to say. John still didn't know why he wasn't picked on as much as he was at his old school but, he had a sinking feeling that you had something to do with it. Once again you were the one protecting him. Just another reason why you could do, no, deserved so much better than him. Honestly he didn't stand a chance with someone as perfect as you. But that didn't mean he wouldn't still be there for you, as a friend.

Even though he was sure it'd kill him to see you with someone else.

John sighed, his hands pausing in the middle of another complicated pattern as he reached up to wipe at his eye, tears threatening to escape. And this is why he also hated quiet days like these. When he was alone with only his thoughts for company they had a habit of wandering off and more often than not to places he rather avoid. It was times like this when the silence of the outside world amplified the screaming thoughts inside his head.

Though he didn't do it very often it was at times like these he allowed himself the opportunity to sulk. Most of the time he wouldn't, deciding he had much better things to do with his time than waste it feeling sorry for himself. But nine out of ten times you is what he'd use his time on, you were his distraction.

John was _really _wishing he'd brought someone with him right about now.

John could feel something begin to press down on his chest, his eyes stinging and shoulders shaking.

_He was crying._

The salty water droplets rolled off his cheeks and onto the bed spread below. Quickly removing his glasses John swiped violently at his eyes but the more he tried to make them stop the more that seemed to come.

John _despised _crying.

Crying meant accepting this, all of this was real, that it wasn't some sick prank. Crying meant giving into the reality of the situation and he refused to do that.

But _gog _was it _hard_.

Releasing your hand for the first time since he arrived he dug his fingers into the bed sheets as he buried his face into your side and quietly sobbed, his breathing heavy,

" P-Please [N-Name], you have to wake up. Please I-I'm begging you. Y-You _can't_ l-leave me a-alone. Y-You promised you never would."

John's voice was scratchy and thick from his tears and from not having spoken since he arrived. His muffled sobs and hiccups slowly quieted until they were nothing but sniffles and apologies. It was the first time since the accident that he cried. He thought he was brave enough not to.

Guess not.

Seconds turned into minutes, then hours, the sky turning from it's blueish glow to a orange-reddish hue before the raven haired boy managed to pull himself away from you. Looking over at the time he sighed, something he found himself doing a lot of lately. Standing from the seat he stretched, satisfied when a series of pops greeted him. He really needed to tell the hospital to get comfier chairs.

Reaching for his jacket he decided against it, deciding that you needed it more then he did. Looking down at your peacefully sleeping face he spoke for what seemed like, or was his first real conversation he'd have with you all day, his goofy grin back but, still significantly smaller than usual,

" Sorry [Name], looks like I gotta go, it's getting pretty late and I don't want the night crew getting after me again. I still have bruises from the last time they drove me out with brooms. Believe or not, they really do pack a punch!"

The buck toothed boy joked knowing that you of all people would have laughed. His gaze fell to his side nervously, his hand reaching to rub the back of his neck,

" Hehe, sorry about earlier, I know you were looking forward to hearing about my day and this new Nick Cage movie that's coming out next week. Hey maybe you'll be awake by then so we can watch it when it comes out in theaters! How fun would that be!"

His smile faltered when he received no response but he ignored the crushing feeling in his gut telling him it was a lost cause. You weren't waking up. He smiled again as to wave it off,

" That's okay you don't have to say anything. You're tired, I get it. I'll just leave so you can get some rest. Those janitors should be here any minute anyway."

Defeated, John turned and made his way toward the door but stopped when he touched the door knob. A look of realization reached his face,

" Oh wait! I almost forgot!"

Digging into his pant pocket he pulled out a little black box no bigger than his palm but what it held costed him a little more than an arm and leg to get.

And almost his best friend's/crush's life.

He grimaced at the thought but moved to open it anyway, he did buy it for you after all.

" Sorry I'm so late in getting it to you but I had to take it back to the shop to get it fixed after what happened. Hope you don't mind but I was planning on giving it to you that day but I forgot it in my locker so I had to go back and get it. By the time I'd gotten out of the school you guys were gone. I ran to catch up and, well, you know the rest."

John smiled sadly. Reaching inside he pulled out a simple silver chain but at the end hung a gold heart shaped locket with tiny (f/f) embroidery. Placing the box back inside his pocket he held the necklace up as if to show you.

" Look [Name]! Remember it? It's the same necklace you were gawking at the last time we were at the mall. You complained about how expensive it was but, don't worry I had them put it on lay way right after you left. Again sorry it took me so long to get it for you."

Slowly and carefully he leaned down and looped the chain around your neck, clicking it into place with one swift motion. The perks of having pianist fingers. Positioning the locket perfectly on your chest, just between your collar bones he took a moment to admire how beautiful it made you look.

No, scratch that.

He admired how beautiful _you _made such a simple piece of jewelry look...

Gog he was cheesy.

He was so cheesy I think even cheese is disgusted by it.

Looking at you now and how you seemed to glow in the sun's dying rays he just couldn't help himself. Leaning down he placed a short but sweet kiss to your temple, his face exploding in color as soon as his lips meet your skin. To think even after all this time he still wasn't used to kissing you, not that he'd ever want to be. On your forehead that is. John was sure he'd pass out if he'd ever kiss your lips, though the idea did sound _extremely _tempting.

John decided to leave before his overzealous imagination took him down a path he didn't want to go at the moment. Quickly making his leave he turned slightly at the door to get one last look at you.

_Sigh, _you _really _were beautiful.

Smiling sadly her gave a hushed goodbye and goodnight before gently pulling the door closed with a _'click'_.

_(Get ready for the most ridiculous speculation of what it's like to be in a coma in the history of fanfiction. I'm so sorry)_

_Blurry._

_Yeah blurry, that's the word._

That's the word you used to describe how you felt at the moment. Everything seemed extremely hazy and low, like you were wearing someone else's glasses and they were extremely fucking blind.

Not to mention everything seemed heavy, sluggish even, something you know all to well thanks to all those time you were forced to wake up early for school.

Everything seemed to be pushing against you, like a wave pushing you either closer or farther from shore, which direction you wanted to go you weren't sure.

A heavy weight rested on your chest.

By what you could see it looked like you were underwater, not that you could see anything, the water was so dark and murky you couldn't see two feet in front of you. The waves continued to push you farther and farther away, from what you weren't sure. It seemed like you weren't sure about anything anymore, the dark waters stirring your thoughts until you couldn't think of anything anymore.

You could feel a faint feeling of unease but for what you had no idea. What could you possible be uneasy about? Everything was so calm and peaceful, not a single soul in sight. You didn't even question the fact that there was no marine life anywhere and the fact that you weren't currently drowning at the moment. You can't even remember how you got out here in the first place.

Before you can question further a particularly relaxing wave rolls over you, lulling you from your thoughts. Your eyes begin to drop, exhaustion clawing at your body. You sink further into the water. You land with a dull thump on the sea floor, sand floating up around you before settling back down, blanketing you. You snuggle closer to the sand.

_Why am I so tired all of a sudden? I'm so, so sleepy. Maybe I can rest here, just for a little... little while..._

**Don't. Don't go to sleep.**

Your eyes snap open at the familiar voice. You bolt up, bubbles escaping your mouth as you gasp, twisting and turning in search of the owner of the voice. You thought you were the only one out here.

Not only that but the voice, it sounded so _familiar_.

_But why? Why was it so familiar?! Why can't I remember?!  
_  
The more you racked your mind for an answer the more it seemed to evade you until you couldn't even remember what you were trying to remember. You had a gnawing feeling of dejavu but the water soon washed that away as well as it pushed against you once more. It cradled you as you lay back down, content on falling back to sleep and forgetting the pestering voice. You were so close to-

**Don't [Name]. Please don't fall asleep.**

There it was again, the same voice that sent pleasant shivers down your spine. But why damn it! Why did that voice make you so happy when you hear it?! The waves once again try to pull you from your thoughts but, this time instead of falling victim to it's tempting embrace you push against. You had to find out _where_ it was coming from and _who_ it belonged to.

But the ocean seemed set on preventing you from doing just that.

The once soothing waves now crashed around you, sending you into a spiraling whirlpool of confusion and slight fear all in an attempt to force all these thoughts, everything from your mind but you refused to let that happen. Not again. You hold your head in your hands in an attempt to quiet all the raging thoughts, a headache banging at your skull.

You want to cry out in pain but you don't think you can, your throat closing up to the point where you think you really are drowning. That and the voice is already becoming muffled against the churning waves and no matter how hard you strained to listen the voice continued to grow distant. You can't help but panic a little inside.

You didn't want the voice to go. You didn't want to be alone again.

_Please not again. Please..._

**[Name].**

There it was, that beautiful voice. It sounded so clear and pristine despite the constant bashing of waves, as if it was right there next to you...

The feeling of cool metal against your skin stopped your thoughts. Looking down you're surprised to find a gold heart shaped necklace hanging from your neck. The necklace seemed to have a dim glow to it and when you cupped it in your hands it was warm to the touch.  
You automatically knew it was a locket by the way it bulged out but, when and how it got around your neck was a mystery. You don't recall having any jewelry on before.

Who ever bought it must have costed them a fortune.

Upon further inspection you recognize your favorite flower carved into the gold along with a description. Rubbing the words softly with your thumb you smile as you read,

_" My heart is yours now and always."_

You couldn't help but giggle at how cheesy it was, you had a feeling that who ever gave it to you wanted you to laugh.

**Open it.**

The water seemed to have quieted, the waves ceasing in their rage. The entire ocean seemed to fall silent, as if everything was holding their breaths in anticipation as to what you would do. To be honest it was kinda unnerving.

You were hesitant at first at first, wondering just what was inside that would have caused the sea such distress but, after a comforting nudge on your mind from what you could only assume was the disembodied voice you decided to just go for it.

You gasped at what was inside, a light pink dust coating your face. On one side of the locket held two children holding hands on a hillside. The girl was you around ten years old and the boy... Gog why couldn't you remember? On the other side was you at present day age and the boy in the same place and position as the older one, holding hands and smiling into the camera. But the boy's focus seemed to be solely on you as he smiled softly, much unlike the goofy one you felt would suit him the most, his gaze holding something you couldn't quite-

**Love.**

The voice had once again answered your unasked question but, this time it held the same emotion it just stated. Your face flushed even more. So the boy loved you. Your heart seemed to sing at the new information, why? You don't know and it frustrated you to no end. You didn't even know who the boy was-

_John.  
_  
This time it wasn't the voice who answered but, you. The boy's name was John.

_John...  
_  
_John.  
_  
_JOHN!  
_  
You gasp, air bubbles escaping your lips as you turned to what you thought was the surface, the sun's rays breaking through the murky waters and onto your cool skin.

_" John!"  
_  
You screamed, memories slamming against your head in an unrelenting assault. The car, screams, your friends, the pain, the blood, the necklace, John, all of it.

And then suddenly you were drowning.

Now that you remembered your previous life the water seemed to no longer have use for you anymore as it forced it's way down your throat and into your lungs. Panicked, you slam your mouth shut to try and keep anymore air from escaping. You frantically kicked you feet as you moved you arms through the water, your lungs all ready burning with the read for air.

You reached for the surface where the light beckoned you forward, it's warmth ghosting across your finger tips.

_It's so close. Almost, there-  
_  
Suddenly you felt something wrap around your ankle, dragging you farther down into the ocean's murky waters. You accidentally opened your mouth to scream as you clawed at the water near your feet to try and pull what ever it was off you, the light from the surface becoming dimmer by the second. The water immediately pushed it's way into your lungs, silencing any words or noises you were about to make.

The burning from your chest was now becoming unbearable, the pain suffocating you much like the water that caused it. You claw at your throat in a desperate plea for oxygen. Your eyes stung, from the salty water or tears you didn't know. All you knew was that you were going to die here, in this dark lonely place never having told John how you felt. You were going to die all alone and regretful.

Your body goes limp, any struggle or fight for life drained from your very soul. Looking down you watch as the water pulls you closer, totally and completely helpless to stop it. Your vision becomes blurry as your mind grows weary and dim,

_I can't, I can't die here. Please, not like this... Not alone...John..._

The feel of a gentle hand resting against your chest pushes through your muddled thoughts and wraps around your heart, feeling you with a sense of warm and comfort. And determination.

You wouldn't die here, you _refused _to die here.

Glaring down at the blacken water you glance at the locket, it's soft glow becoming a blinding light. Ripping the locket away from you you clutch it tightly in your hand before thrusting it forward into the darkness below you. The shadowy water seemed to recoil as if was burnt before letting out a terrifying screech and evaporating completely. The water around you seemed to soon follow, the darkness fading until the ocean was once more it's beautiful cerulean color.

You take a moment to relish in your victory before turning once more toward the surface, the sun now fully visible beyond the waters. You smile and push your way forward with a renewed energy, the locket still tightly held in one hand. It's once blazing light dimmed though a few ribbons of it's light danced and wrapped around you.

_Almost there just a little more. It's so close I can almost touch-_

You bolt up, your eyes wide as you gasp for air, sweating dripping from your face. Or was it water? You weren't sure. Bringing your hand to your chest you try to steady you struggled breathing. Your heart thumped rapidly against your fingers, the noise echoing in your ears. You look around the room for some implication to where you were, though the sterile walls and smell of medicine spoke volumes. That and the fact that you were in a hospital gown.

Panicking, you felt around your neck and sighed with relief when you found what you were looking for. The necklace still dangled harmlessly from your neck. Feeling a light weight you glance down to find a blue winter coat draped across your lap, having fell there after you bolted up so suddenly. You smiled at it, the image of a familiar spiky haired boy coming to mind.

Lifting it up with your not bandaged arm you carefully slip it on, wincing every so often at the pain in your ribs. So you _had _broken a few things in the crash, not that it surprised you very much. You had suspected as much. Buttoning the clothing up you relish in the feel of it, John's scent overloading your senses. You snuggle closer to it. But it did confuse you a little,

_Why would John bring a winter coat in the spring time?_

An aching feeling exploded all over your body as you attempted to pull yourself up more, along with a dull throb of an on coming headache. Reaching up to massage your head you wince when you fingers grace a practically tender spot of skin. A scar, from where you fell sat dead center of your forehead and you made quick work of covering it with your bangs. Out of sight out of mind, right?

You hear the door knob turn and door creak open as a young woman, who you assumed to be a nurse due to her green scrubs, with pretty blonde hair walked in, a tray of medicine in hand.

" Morning Ms.[Last Name], it's time for your medicine."

The nurse had yet to look up and seemed unaware that you were awake, she just continued to mess with the supplies on the tray. Grinning a wicked smile you decided to mess with her a bit, you wouldn't be [Name] if you didn't. And so with the most innocent voice you can manage, though it seemed scratchy from not having been used in a long while, you whine,

" Aw but, do I haaaaave to? I hate medicine, it tastes nasty!"

The nurse still seemed oblivious to your consciousness, she simply replied with a stern edge in her voice, as if she was scolding a child, as she looked up to meet your gaze,

" Of course you do! It's for you own-!"

She gasped when she finally caught on, you laughing silently to yourself the entire time. The tray of medical supplies clattered to the floor. Luckily the bottles were all plastic.

" Ms.[Last Name]! You're finally awake!"

She exclaimed, her voice flowing with relief. Clasping her hands in front of her she beamed,

" That's wonderful! Oh wait, let me go get the doctor. I'm sure he'd love to see you!"

Picking up the things she had dropped she turned quickly on her heels and hurried from the room, her shoes clicking on the tiled floor all the way. Not even a second later the nurse was standing in the doorway with what you assumed was the doctor, his long white coat and grey hair telling you exactly that. He too looked pleasantly surprised when he saw you sitting up in your bed looking like a confused idiot, almost like he hadn't expected you to wake up so soon.

Or at all.

Judging by the hushed whispers and scribbled notes exchanged between the two medical professionals you were probably not that far off. Waving the nurse away the grey haired doctor turns back to you, a warm smile on his face as he spoke,

" So I see some one finally decided to wake up. How are you feeling?"

A dull throb from your head answers for you. You rub your aching head with a groan, all other childish antics gone(for now),

" Not too bad actually. I have a headache though and my sides hurt a bit. How long was I asleep anyway?"

You ask, not really wanting to know the answer. The doctor continued, his smile tugging down a bit,

" Well that aching tends to happen if you don't move around for nearly five months."

He goes on to talk about what medicine you would have to take and ask many other questions which you answer numbly, your mind still struggling with the new found information.

_Five months?! I was out for five months?! But I was only in that water for about two hours at the most! What, what had happened while I was asleep? Did John make it out okay?  
_  
You can't help but worry for the dorky boy's well fair, even if your gut told you he was fine, that you had successfully pushed him out of the way. You turn to the older man anyway, startling him from his long medical speech when you asked,

" The boy I saved, where is he? His name is John Egbert and he has jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Is he okay? He's not hurt is he? Please tell me he's okay."

Before the man could respond the door to your room slammed open, said dark haired boy standing in the entrance breathless, chest heaving up and down in rapid motions and hair a whipped mess as if he had just run a five mile run. Which probably isn't that far off.

He stared at you, eyes wide in shock as he struggled to control his breathing, his mouth slightly hung open as he fought for words to say but failed. You stared back much the same way, more than happy to get lost in those beautiful eyes once more, you too struggling for something to say.

The words you tried so desperately to say even before the accident. John seems to beat you to it,

" [N-Name]..."

It's barely above a whisper but, you manage to catch it. You smile the biggest smile you can manage and wave, all previous thoughts lost at the sound of his heavenly voice,

" Hey John, long time no see huh?"

That's all it takes, to hear your voice after so long, for John to cross the room in a few long strides and envelope you in a tight hug. You wince from the pain in your side but return the embrace none the less if not tighter. The older man smiled from where he watched the pleasant exchange before making his leave, closing the door quietly behind him.

He'd get you that medicine later.

The room was silent as you soaked in each other's presence with content smiles and tears in your eyes. It was only when you felt a light damping of your gown and the shaking of the slightly taller boy that you pulled away to look at his face.

Tears rolled down his slightly flushed face, a wide dorky grin, something you were determine to keep there, stretching his face as he watched you though slightly crooked glasses. Oh how you missed that smile. Reaching your good hand up you wipe away the tears that gathered on his cheeks and returned the smile, just not as wide.

" [N-Name], I'm s-so glad you're f-finally a-awake! I was so worried! I ran h-here as soon as the doctors called to tell me and god, I-I'm so sorry [Name]. I'm so so sorry! I-It's all my fault!"

John hiccuped as he spoke, his voice muffled and thick with emotion as he buried his tear stained face into the crook of your neck. You simply shushed him and patted soothing circles on his back, fighting your own sobs back,

" No, no John, it's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I'm awake now and that all that matters."

The boy ignore this, his cries of apologies growing dimmer and dimmer as he tightened his hold on you, afraid that if he let go he'd lose you again. You melted into his arms, soaking his shirt in your own set of tears. You were so happy and relieved that he was all right, that you managed to save him after all.

Minutes passed before you spoke again, your voice cracking every so often,

" You know Egderp, you're the one that actually saved me."

John pulled away from you but kept his hands firmly planted on your sides, mindful of your ribs. He looked at you as if you had gone completely mental, his voice full of disbelief,

" What're you talking about? I almost got you killed! You're the one that saved me! If it weren't for you I would have been the one in this bed, or worse!"

You didn't want to think of what he meant by worse.

He sighed seeing your crossed expression,

" I failed you [Name]. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry."

Tears pricked his eyes once more as he stared into your, oh so forgiving eyes that held, not hate or distrust that he had expected but, a kindness he didn't even know existed, let alone be directed towards him. How could you still look at him in such a way after what happened? Maybe you were just that kind. Well when you wanted to be.

You smile fondly at him before turning your gaze to your chest where the locket rested, shining in the mid day light giving it sort of a heavenly glow. At least in your mind. John followed your gaze and flushed when he saw it.

He thought he'd be prepared to tell you how he felt when you woke up and found it but, he didn't expect it to be so soon. Turns out he wasn't ready after all. He opened his mouth to give you an explanation that wouldn't completely ruin your friendship but, you beat him to it,

" When I was in the darkness,"

You clasped the heart in your hand as you spoke, the other resting on John's forearm, more for emotional support than anything,

" it was your voice I heard. You kept me from falling into the dark and your the one that gave me the strength to reach the surface."

You look back at him, pleading he didn't think you crazy, your eyes locking in a tight gaze. You gulped, forcing whatever nerves you had down. Now was your chance and you wouldn't let it get away from you again. Never again.

" If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me. I probably never would've woken up. So in a way, you're the one that saved me."

Both of your cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, it made Dave look pink in comparison. You leaned in, closing the already small gap between your lips. You already knew how he felt, the locket said it all, so there was no need for the fear a rejection. You paused only centimeters away from his lips, the rapid thumps of his heart on your palm and his hot breath on your face sending shivers down your spine. Leaning even further in, your lips barely touching you whisper,

" I love you John."

Closing the space you kiss him with everything you have, though it was soft at first, still tentative as to how far you could take it. To say John was surprised would be an under statement. He had been prepared to give you an explanation when you rejected his gift, he didn't expect you to kiss him.

_...Holy shit you were kissing him! Quick do something before she thinks you're rejecting her!_

Wrapping his arms around your waist, John leaned into the kiss with equal, if not more, passion. You bury your hands into his raven locks to try and bring him closer. Apparently it's not close enough because before you know it John's sitting cross legged on the hospital bed, you sitting in his lap, arms wrapped tightly around each other till there was no more room between the two of you. And somehow it still wasn't close enough.

Who ever said fireworks went off was lying.

It was _beyond _better than fireworks.

It was like an explosion of all kinds of different emotions in the pit of your stomach that made you want to puke, cry, laugh, smile and yell all at the same time. And while that was happening your heart was running a fucking marathon while being shot by a hundred cupid arrows. As for mind, well, you don't know what the fuck happened to your mind but, you're pretty sure it was off somewhere taking tap dancing lessons.

All and all, you were on what could only be described as cloud nine.

You begrudgingly pull away to catch your breath. Never in your life had you hated the need for air as much as you do now. John wasn't doing any better, his breaths coming out in short, quick gasps but, he wore one of the biggest smiles you had ever seen. You giggle a bit at his dazed look, almost as if hearts would pop up out of no where and begin floating around his head.

Shaking himself back into reality his smile grew, if that was even possible, as he leaned forward and pressed your foreheads together. From here you could smell him perfectly and, ironically, he smelled of cake and Gushers. You look into his half lidded eyes as he spoke, his voice laced with what you could only describe as love,

" Wow."

You laugh openly at this, intertwining your fingers as you responded with just as much love in your tone,

" Wow, indeed."

" I agree, wow!"

You both jump, bumping your heads together in the process. You both wince and rub the spot, John losing his balance and falling to the floor (nearly taking you down with him in the process) in a big heap of blushing before turning toward the source of the interrupting voice, both teens flushed an even deeper red.

Dave stood in the doorway, Jade and Rose standing right behind him, hands over their lips as the attempted to hide their laughter like two Japanese school girls. Dave clapped slowly as he walked further into the room, allowing the two giggling girls to enter as well. Walking over to tower over the collapsed boy, Dave stared down at him, amusement written clearly across his cool kid face despite the shades hiding his eyes, a wide smirk plastered on his lips.

" Bravo Egderp, didn't think you had the balls to do it but, shit son I guess I was wrong. Damn I owe so many people money."

John stood from his not so graceful position on the floor, eyes blazing and face hot as he glared at the laughing Strider in all the derpy anger he could muster.

" S-Shut it Strider!"

He cursed his voice for breaking but before Dave even had the chance to tease him about it John had already tackled him to the ground. He was out matched of course but it was still hilarious to watch, like a cat trying to out roar a lion.

Jade rushed over to your side, passed the two bumbling morons rolling around on the floor, and pulled you into another one of her death grips, happy tears pouring down her cheeks, mumbling unintelligible words along the way.

You laughed and hugged back, even if she was squeezing the life out of you. Rose simply hugged you from the side and said how good it was to have you back and how all your other friends were on their way, trolls included.

You couldn't help but sweat drop at the information, oh what _fun _that was going to be. Looking down at the two wrestling boys, one your close friend the other your new dorky boyfriend, you smiled. John made a rather undignified sound as Dave held him to the ground in a head lock and began ruffling his hair playfully, or a 'noogie' for more polite terms, the rest of the group laughing along. Even John was laughing despite the torment, though it was muffled due to Dave's arm.

The laughter was cut short as the door was slammed open once more, (you were sure you'd have to pay for the damage done to the poor door) this time by a nubby horned troll.

" What in the ever loving fuck is going on in here?! I didn't drag my whole team down here to participate in your stupid human nook sniffing shenanigans after all! I mean seriously, we could hear your ridiculous banter all the way down the hall gog damn it!"

Exchanging a single devilish look both John and Dave reached up, pulling the rambling troll down by the collar and into the wrestling fray.

And that's all it took for the room to exploded into a chaotic mess of shouting and cursing, mostly on Karkat's part. You laugh along, all the females choosing to sit on the bed next to you while the boys had it out on the ground below, everyone laughing and cursing happily. Save for Vriska and Terezi who also joined the boys, Terezi doggy piling onto a fusing Karkat, her cackle echoing through the room along with the nubby trolls protests.

Sigh, it sure was great to be back.

_( Extended ending because this shit isn't long enough)_

" _~Yaaawn_! God I'm tired!"

John laughs a little but continues straightening up the room from the previous 'strife' between all the boys, throwing you a 'are you serious' look over his shoulder.

" Tired? All ready? Heck, you've only been awake for a few hours!"

You turn in your bed so that you were lying on your stomach instead, the aching having nearly disappeared since that nurse had given you some medicine, after of course she drove out all the rough housers, save for John. You whine into your pillow,

" Yeah but, it was an exhausting few hours!"

This time John's laugh is a bit louder as he turns to you, a collection of trash in his arms and wide smile on his face. He walks over to the trash can and disposes of the items in his arms before walking back over you, his hand resting on your head rest, the other on his hip in one of _the _most sassiest pose you've every seen him pull.

" But all you did was lay in bed! You didn't even move from that spot all day!"

Looking up from your pillow you smile at the goofy boy before you, a devilish smirk stretching your face,

" Oh I can think of a few things I moved today."

Oh how you relished in the way John's face changed to at least twenty different shades of red, it suddenly becoming very difficult for him to speak without stuttering. You laugh loudly at this, only causing John's embarrassment and irritation to grow. Burying your face back into the bed to muffle your giggles you don't notice the evil look that falls across boy's face.

Before you knew what was happening John was on you, hands probing your sides as he tickled you. You shriek and try to push him off but, to no avail.

" Ha! U-Uncle! I-I call u-uncle! J-Just -aha- stop!"

You manage to say between laughs. This seems to satisfy the boy because he pulls away but, before he straightens completely you grab he and pull him back down beside you.

Snuggling into his side you rest your head on his chest, taking in the soothing warmth he provided. He hesitates before wrapping him arms around your waist and pulling you closer to his chest, your own arms wrapping around his neck. Tangling your legs together he buries his face into your hair and you both lay there, content on staying here in each other's arms.

You soon begin to feel exhaustion start to pull you down and you snuggle farther into John's chest as you settle down for sleep.

" Stay with me."

You mumble from his shirt. John's arms tighten around you in response as he breaths in your scent. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this, not that he would ever want to.

" Of course."

John feels you grin at his answer before you lean up and kiss his chin tenderly, you weariness evident in your sluggish movements. Pressing his chapped lips to your temple, he waits for your breathing to even out before pulling away, gazing down lovingly at your peaceful face.

_How did he manage to catch some one like you again?_

Taking one last look at you he too settles down for sleep, not realizing just how tired he had been. It has been an emotionally exhausting day. Bringing the sheets up to cover the both of you he snuggles closer to your warmth.

" Love you [Name]..."

He whispers just before he drifts off into what would be the first and most peaceful sleep he's had since the accident. You smile softly in return,

" Love you too, ya dork."


End file.
